I'll Always Love You
by ashmora
Summary: Aku berusaha menahan air mataku karena dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak ada kata menangis dan air mata.


**A/N: **Hoi hoi, watashi wa Cleisthen Steve desu...Yoroshiku...Ini debut author di dunia fanfiction...jadi, mohon maaf apabila fic ini juelekkk, gejeh, nyebelin, dll...ditambah lagi otak author yang udah dua bulan lebih gak dipake...pasti jadinya gak karuan... =.=

**Summary: **Aku berusaha menahan air mataku karena dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak ada kata menangis dan air mata.

**Diclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya author dan gak bakal jadi punya author gejeh ini...KHR Cuma punya Akira Amano-sensei...Nih lagu punya Tamaki Nami...Judulnya, Realize... ^^

**Pairings: **1827, 6927

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, maksa, jelek, gejeh, abal, aneh, dll

**I'll Always Loving You**

**I do not know where I'll arrive at**

**I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now**

**Hibari's POV**

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Aku pun tak tahu kemana benang-benang takdir akan menyeretku. Akankan dia menyeretku ke dalam lubang gelap yang tak berujung ataukah akan menyeretku ke tempat di mana kekasihku berada. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu. Namun, tidak bisa. Hal itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Rasanya, aku ingin menangis. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku karena dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak ada kata menangis dan air mata.

**The form of the heart and this path changes**

**But there is a wish that never disappears**

**Seeing a different dream, looking at the same sky**

**That day I swore "I will not lose"**

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan bertahan. Aku akan bertahan hidup demi cintaku, Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-san, apa kau yakin akan melakukan operasi ini?" dokter itu bertanya padaku.

"Lakukan saja, herbivore!" aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang biasa kugunakan. Dengan demikian aku akan terlihat lebih tegar dalam menghadapi apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

"Ba-baiklah," dokter itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan,"ka-kalau sudah ditemukan donor jantung yang tepat, operasi akan segera kita lakukan."

Ucapan dokter terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apakah aku akan mendapat donor yang akan menyelamatkan hidupku. Perlahan aku mulai ragu. Seakan-akan aku menyerah pada takdir. Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya nanti aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan Namimoriku, meninggalkan Hibird, dan yang paling tidak kuinginkan adalah meninggalkan Tsunayoshi.

Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku. Rasanya hangat. Air mata. Aku menangis. Aku tak percaya kalau aku menangis. Kenapa aku menjadi selemah ini? Apa aku benar-benar menyerah?

Tidak aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Demi Tsunayoshi yang mencintaiku dan juga karena aku mencintai Tsunayoshi. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan orang kucintai.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dokter menemuiku.

"Hibari-san, sudah ditemukan donor yang tepat untukmu. Dua hari lagi kita akan melakukan operasi."

Sepercik harapan mulai tumbuh dibenakku. Aku akan hidup. Aku akan selamat dan aku akan bersama Tsunayoshi. Aku bisa melindunginya lagi seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Satu hal yang tak kalah penting, aku akan menepati janjiku pada Tsunayoshi.

**Our hands will always be joined**

**As we search for the reason we exist**

"_Hibari-san!" suara Tsunayoshi terdengar begitu merdu ditelingaku._

"_Hn..." Aku tetap berbaring sambil memejamkan mataku._

"_Aku mencintaimu," kata Tsunayoshi dengan sedikit malu-malu. Jika aku membuka mataku pasti aku bisa melihat mukanya yang merona._

"_Aku sudah tahu, her..." sebelum kalimatku selesai, aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Aku pun membuka mataku dan aku menyadari bahwa Tsunayoshi sedang menciumku._

_Mataku bertemu dengan mata coklat Tsunayoshi. Aku menatap mata itu dalam-dalam. Mata itu benar-benar indah. Mata hangat yang menunjukkan harapan dan juga kasih sayang. Mata yang seolah-olah berkata," Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi."_

_Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Tsunayoshi pun memisahkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku bisa melihat mukanya yang benar-benar merah saat itu. Tapi, itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Perlahan dia berdiri dan segera memalingkan mukanya dariku._

_Aku pun mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kulihat sosok kecil di depanku itu. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, tetapi dia juga terlihat begitu indah. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Dia sedikit tersentak._

"_Hi-hibari-san."_

"_Tsunayoshi, Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Hanya kau dan aku," aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga kecilnya._

_Mata Tsunayoshi terbelalak lebar. Namun, dia segera menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

"_Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Tsunayoshi. Itulah alasan kenapa aku hidup." Aku kembali berbisik pada Tsunayoshi. Sesaat setelah itu, aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata kekasihku yang jatuh ke tanganku yang masih memelukknya. Aku pun mulai bisa mendengar isak tangisnya._

_Kulepaskan pelukanku. Lalu, aku membalikkan tubuh Tsunayoshi sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Dia masih menangis. Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Dia pun segera memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan kembali hangat tubuhnya. Hangat tubuh yang mampu membuatku bahagia._

_Sejak saat itulah aku berjanji untuk mencintainya selamanya. Aku akan melindunginya. Dan...aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis._

**I do not know where I'll arrive at**

**I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now**

**The time when I get over my mistakes and pain**

**My wish would be embraced by light, calling out to the future**

Aku berusaha kuat untuk bertahan. Akan tetapi, sebersit keraguan menyelip di dalam benakku. Apakah benar operasi cangkok jantung itu akan berhasil? Apakah aku akan keluar dari ruang operasi itu dengan selamat? Apa aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi?

Jika aku tidak melakukan operasi, aku hanya akan bertahan beberapa hari lagi. Lalu, jika aku pergi untuk selamanya, aku tidak akan bisa melindunginya lagi dan pastinya aku akan membuatnya menangis.

Kenapa aku menjadi plin plan seperti ini? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertahan, tapi kenapa sekarang aku ingin menyerah.

"Tok, tok, tok..." terdengar ketukan pintu, kemudian kulihat seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Orang itu masuk ke kamarku sambil melempar sebuah senyum.

"Ternyata kau, herbivore," kataku setenang mungkin.

"Oya, oya, kau jangan dingin seperti itu, Kyouya-kun. Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menjengukmu. Beri aku sebuah sambutan yang hangat." Mukuro pun berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelah kasurku. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" sang ilusionis mulai terlihat serius.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Tidak. Untuk Tsunayoshi." Mendengar apa yang kuucapkan, Mukuro sedikit terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hei, jangan bercanda, Kyouya-kun!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Kau pikir orang yang sekarat akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk bercanda?" kulihat mata Mukuro yang terbelalak. Entah dia terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan, atau dia tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Tsunayoshi, herbivore," kataku.

"Kufufu...ternyata sudah menyebar, ya."

"Karena itu, jika aku pergi, tolong, lindungilah Tsunayoshi. Cintailah dia dan jangan biarkan air matanya menetes. Tolong, Mukuro! Berjanjilah padaku. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirku." Aku merasakan air mataku yang kembali menyeruak dan mengalir. Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dihadapan rivalku?

**A lonely cloud flows in the the wind**

**Can you feel it's loneliness wherever you are?**

_Seperti biasa, aku hanya berbaring di atas atap sekolah. Aku melihat awan yang berarak. Awan yang bisa bergerak bebas dengan langit yang selalu menemaninya. Aku merasa iri. Awan itu selalu bisa bersama dengan langit, apakah aku bisa selalu bersama Tsunayoshi. Untuk sesaat aku merasa kesepian._

_Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Aku bangun dari tempatku berbaring dan mendapati kekasihku di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum. Sementara, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapanku yang dingin._

"_Hibari-san, kau tidak sendirian. Sekarang aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu. Besok pun aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelindungku yang paling kucintai kesepian. Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya." Tsunayoshi menyodorkan sebuak kotak dengan pita berwarna ungu padaku._

_Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Jadi, yang kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya seerat mungkin seolah-olah aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Itulah yang kuinginkan._

**We hurt each other to protect the dreams**

**We will start walking with our backs to each other**

"BRAKKK...!"

Aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu itu. Di sana kudapati Tsunayoshi berdiri dengan air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya yang halus itu. Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

"Kufufu...! Orang sedang dibicarakan ternyata ada di sini," kata Mukuro.

"Hi-hibari-san, a-aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu," Tsunayoshi mulai berkata dan air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Hibari-san? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa memberinya jawaban. Aku merasa hancur. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Dengan kata-kataku, aku membuatnya menangis. Aku telah melukainya. Bahkan mungkin menghancurkan hati kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tsunayoshi berteriak. Aku berusaha berbicara. Akan tetapi, suaraku tak dapat keluar.

"Hibari-san, aku membencimu. Aku membencimu karena kau telah mengingkari janjimu. Selamat tinggal, Hibari-san!" setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu, Tsunayoshi segera pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

**Whenever it is I will understand**

**To believe in the same feelings**

"Oya, oya, Kyouya-kun, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya menangis."

Aku tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku masih mencintainya, tapi kenapa aku mengkhianati diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku juga mengkhianati perasaannya. Aku sungguh kejam. Aku memang tak pantas untuk hidup. Aku memang seharusnya mati.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat mencintainya, Kyouya-kun." Mukuro pun segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia mengejar Tsunayoshi.

**Normal POV**

Di taman rumah sakit, Mukuro mendapati Tsunayoshi sedang menangis. Tsunayoshi yang menyadari kehadiran Sang ilusionis berusaha berhenti menangis.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pasti dia yang menyuruhmu," kata Tsunayoshi dengan sedikit kasar.

"Oya, oya, jangan kasar seperti itu, Tsunayoshi-kun! Lagi pula aku datang kemari atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Kyouya-kun melakukan ini demi dirimu. Kau tahukan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang pengkhianat." Tiba-tiba Mukuro menghilang.

Sementara itu, Tsunayoshi menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis.

**In confusion and fear I flap my wings**

**The beat wavers still I won't give up on the dreams**

**I confront the darkness and loneliness**

**I move with the must to convey the joy of meeting you**

**Hibari's POV**

Hubunganku dengan Tsunayoshi telah berakhir. Sekarang hubungan kami hanya sebatas bos dan guardian. Namun, aku masih mencintainya. Karena aku akan selalu mencintainya, sekali pun dia membenciku.

Aku akan membayar kebodohanku yang telah membuatnya menangis. Aku akan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan selamat dan aku akan melindunginya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Aku tak akan menyerah. Jika kelak aku selamat aku akan bisa melihatnya lagi, meskipun dia membenciku. Karena melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuatku senang.

"Hibari-san, apa Anda sudah siap?" Dokter sudah siap untuk operasiku. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Lalu, aku pun disuntik dengan bius. Beberapa menit kemudian, pandanganku mengabur dan lama-lama hanya kegelapan yang tersisa.

**I do not know where I'll arrive at**

**I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now**

**I leave my mistakes and pain**

**These same skies as that day... will head towards you and remain**

**Normal POV**

Tsunayoshi berlari menyusuri lorong di rumah sakit. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang di tujunya. Di sana, tepatnya di depan ruang operasi, Reborn, Gokudera, dan juga guardian lainnya sudah berada di sana.

"Kufufu...akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk datang, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Jyuudaime, kau lama sekali!"

"Di mana Hibari-san? Bagaimana operasinya?" Tsunayoshi yang masih ngos-ngosan berusaha berbicara.

"Kami belum tahu," sahut Yamamoto.

Tak lama kemudian sang dokter datang.

"Bagaimana, dok?" Tsunayoshi segera menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar tersebut. Namun, sang dokter hanya berkata,"Maaf, kami telah berusaha." Lalu dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semuanya terkejut. Tsunayoshi segera berlari ke dalam untuk melihat orang yang paling dia cintai. Di sana dia mendapati muka pucat Hibari. Dia menyentuh pipi Hibari dan mulai menangis. Tsunayoshi pun segera memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sang Cloud guardian itu. Dirasakannya dingin tubuh Hibari yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Dan sejak saat itu, sang karnivore dan sang ketua komite disiplin meninggalkan dunia ini, pergi menuju di tempat yang lebih luas. Di tempat di mana dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit lagi. Di tempat di mana dia bisa beristirahat untuk selamanya.

**A/N:** Haha, akhirnya selesai juga...Maaf, nih fanfic ngaco(kayak authornya), jelek pula...jadi, ceritanya nih Hibari jantungnya lemah, terus mau di cangkok...tolong **RnR**...mau dikritik, dipuji, diflame, dirobek-robek(?) pun boleh kok...tolong kasih tau kurangnya dan lebihnya(emangnya ada?) dimana, biar ke depannya author bisa bikin yang lebih bagus...Grazie... ^^


End file.
